


Baz’s Pants

by Aurimoonfae



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurimoonfae/pseuds/Aurimoonfae
Summary: Our boys have a little fun on Simon’s birthday.





	Baz’s Pants

-You’re drunk, snow.- I point out like it’s not an obvious statement-hic-

I cover my mouth and try not to burp, maybe calm down a bit. Get a hold of the situation. 

He keeps kissing me and i try to breathe properly. 

-Why won’t this thing come off. Dammit, Baz.- He whispers against my lips. Simon’s face is flushed and he has me pressed down on his eternally unmade bed. It smells nice. 

He’s trying to unbuckle my pants. And failing.  I had a few drinks too, tonight. It’s suppossed to be Simon’s birthday. We don't know the exact date, so we’re celebrating today. And by celebrating I mean getting shit face drunk in his appartment.

-Im not sure if everyone’s gone already- I vaguely recall catching  a glimpse of Niall going into the bathroom. Maybe he’s still there pucking. 

Who would’ve thought my minions and I would be in Simon´s flat celebrating his birthday. Along with Bunce and the too many acquatainces he has made both at Watford and at college. He calls them all his friends. 

Aleister Crowley.

-I don’t care. It wont come off!- I can tell he’s getting frustrated by the second and can't help but find it quite amusing. He runs a hand trough his hair in defeat and looks  down at me like a lost puppy. He needs a haircut.

I kiss him again. Soft and long. He hums  into my mouth.

 **Aleister** **Crowley**.

At least I don’t have to worry about Bunce walking in on us. She said she’d go to with Micah to some fancy hotel, he arrived today and gifted Simon a sweatshirt with some mountain on it. I hope they are enjoying that.

I’m about to enjoy this.

-Let me try, love.- I bite on that mole of his, the one below his ear, while I try to undo the buttons.

-I’m not even that pissed, your pants are just impossible- he’s breathing hard, trough his mouth- and you drank more, I’m sure.

I open my mouth to say something but I get distracted. He is pressing in on me.

He’s gotten bulkier now that he’s finally eating properly again. I don’t have to check if he’s doing at least three meals a day as much. I feel better now, too. I’m even sleeping better lately, my nightmares are giving me a break.

His lips are so close and taste so sweet,

his hands are so warm and steady.

And he’s on top of me, his shirt is suddenly off and i think I’m going to either bite him or pass out.

-So beautiful, Simon-He smiles as he closes his eyes to kiss me again and I keep them open. I guess I still cant believe this is my life now. With Snow and his wings and tail all over me  in a flat in London, both okay, both drunk. Dating. Like normal people. At least as normal as we get. I’m still a vampire and he still has to have Bunce spell his dragon parts invisible when we go out. 

His forehead is warm and sweaty angainst mine, and I can see the sheer twinkle in his eyes trough his eyelashes.  He smiles. Cocky.

He grabs my ass and pushes me to him. 

-mmm-

I’ll never get used to this. I’m so happy I could die. Like, if I was alive.

The music is still on. 


End file.
